Wild Youth
by Bardic Jester
Summary: The Snakes are a gang of street punks who live in an abandoned school house. Restless, their time is filled with sex, drinking and fighting. This routine is broken when the mafia, Hogwarts, returns to the city, bent on retaking the underworld. Now, the Snakes need to decide where they fit in to this new order. And how does Hermione Granger, a member of the Lions, fit into it?
1. The Snakes

"Wild Youth"

"It all ends in tears anyway."  
― Jack Kerouac, _The Dharma Bums_

1

The old schoolhouse the Snakes called home was quiet. I was alone. The rest of the boys were at the Lupin drinking beers and dancing with girls. I sat on my mattress reading Kerouac and smoking cigarettes. I wore a black studded leather jacket with a green snake patch on the back, thick rimmed glasses, tight black pants, a chain as a belt, and a leopard skin scarf. My hair was shaved on the sides, but long on the top. I liked the schoolhouse best when it was empty. It let me think.

The musty old building was run down when we found it. The wood was rotten. The windows were broken. Overgrowth from the forest seeped in through cracks. The place was still run down now. Along the edges of the room, mattresses were laid out in rows on the ground. There was no kitchen; there was no heat; there was no privacy. Each of us owned a small trunk we kept our belongings in. We boarded up the windows, so no sun ever got in. It was an appropriately rough base for our gang of street punks.

Close to eleven, Draco burst through the door. He threw his helmet to the side, and searched through the trunk at the foot of his mattress. "Where's everyone Nott?" He asked without looking at me.

"At the Lupin."

Draco was the leader of the Snakes. He was an up-and-comer in the old gangs before things got sour. When the police crack down thinned out the ranks, and the mob left to a city with less heat, Draco found us a home. Now, we fought to keep our heads up amongst the other packs of wild youth. Draco kept us focused. He always dressed the same: a fitted black suit with a thin black tie.

I once asked him about his attire: "Why do you always wear a suit?"

"Respect, Nott. People respect me if I wear a suit. If you ever want to be respected Nott, you'll have to wear one too."

"I find suits dreary. I'll wear one when I have to attend a funeral. Otherwise, I'd rather not."

"Alright Nott. The next time there's a funeral, I'll let you borrow one. Then, you'll learn the respect that comes with it."

Draco laid his suit jacket on his mattress. He changed shirts: from white to green. He'd been out on a date. Since he was back early, it could not have went well. He picked his suit jacket back up, and ran a comb through his white hair. "Why aren't you there?" he asked.

"Felt like reading," I said.

"Cool. Lets go meet them."

"Alright." I stood up from my mattress, lit another cigarette and zipped up my leather jacket. I stuck Kerouac into my chest pocket. Draco picked up his helmet off the ground. We left the schoolhouse into the bitter night. Draco tied chains around the door, and latched a padlock onto it. I tied my leopard skin scarf tightly around my neck. A cold wind blew past us. Dead leaves clutched onto the bare tree branches. It was an unforgiving autumn.

Draco straddled his custom Black Shadow bike: Cottonmouth. He paid a fortune for that bike. Impatient, he put on his helmet, and revved his engine. I pulled a tarp off the red 2001 BMW F I stole from a lot. Once I got on the bike, Draco sped off down the dirt road, and I followed close behind.

The Lupid was a small club in an old mill. It hid behind a canopy of trees on the outskirts of the city. A single neon sign radiated on the stone building. Since we set up in the schoolhouse, it became our turf. Only friends of the Snakes were let in. Draco and I parked our bikes by the door next to the rest of the Snakes' bikes. Crabbe stood alone outside. He was a big guy, with a shaved head, and an unzipped studded leather jacket with a green snake patch on the back. All of the Snakes wore that jacket, except Draco. Crabbe held a beer and a cigarette. He liked to stay outside looking for a fight. There was something bloodthirsty about him: a real thug. He grunted as we approached.

"Crabbe," Draco greeted.

"Boss," he said, stoic.

"Quiet night?" I asked.

"Too fucking quiet," he replied irritated.

"Don't worry Crabbe," Draco assured him. "The night's still young. Someone's bound to stir up some shit." Draco patted Crabbe on the back, and we walked into the club.

The club was busy. Music pulsed through the walls. Girls with tight clothes filled the dance-floor. Snakes were littered in the crowd. Draco and I headed to the bar. We grabbed ourselves some beer. Draco gave me a slight nod, and headed towards Pansy, an old flame, standing on the other side of the club. I finished my beer quickly, ordered another, and pushed through the crowd.

In the corner, I found Blaise Zabini leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Blaise was a tall guy. He wore the Snakes leather jacket without a shirt, a flat brown hat, black pants, and a thick chain as a belt. Blaise was the second command in the gang. Draco only took his advice, other than mine. Blaise was calmer than the others. He was less willing to run in swinging his arms wildly at everything. He picked his battles well. It saved us a few times from others' brashness. He greeted me with a slight wave. "I thought you weren't coming tonight," he said as a approached.

"Draco brought me along," I said.

"Cool. You going to dance?"

"No," I shook my head. I leaned against the wall. With my beer in one hand, I lit a cigarette in another. "You know I don't do that."

"Yeah," Blaise acknowledged. "I don't know why though. You never seem to enjoy yourself. You have an aversion to fun?"

"Something like that."

"Look," Blaise pointed towards the dance-floor. "See that blonde chick?" A girl with long blonde hair, a deep v blouse, and black high waisted hotpants danced alone. "She's desperate for someone to dance with her. I'm willing to let you have first dibs. You want her?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Your loss." Blaise finished his beer. He placed the empty bottle on a table. "Try not to have too much fun with the wall," he said sarcastically. Moving with the beat, he approached the dance-floor. Wedging his way into the crowd, he positioned himself behind the blonde girl. Soon, his hands were placed on her hips, and she grinded against him.

I continued to sip my beer. The other Snakes were littered around the bar. Their leather jackets and chain belts were easy to pick out. Goyle, a big guy with a mohawk, ruled over the pool table, hoping to swindle anyone dumb enough to play him. Harper hung around the bathroom, sneaking in to do a line or two every couple of minutes. Flint sat on a stool at the bar. He downed shots of whiskey. The new guys, Malcolm and Graham, danced on the dance-floor with girls. I took out my book. Leaning on the wall, I continued where I left off in the schoolhouse. I preferred to be back there, alone, in the silence. The music blared around me. I could not think here. I lit another cigarette.

Nearly one o'clock, my concentration was broken by a large _crash _from outside. I closed my book, and quickly surveyed the room. Everyone stood still. I caught sight of Draco, who stared back at me, before heading towards the door. Blaise passed by me, tapping my shoulder. I stuffed Kerouac into my pocket, and followed behind him.

Outside, there was a small crowd standing in the parking lot. They wore beige polo shirts with khakis pants. It was the Bears. In front of them, Zacharias stood wearing his yellow Letterman's jacket. He held onto a wooden baseball bat. Cottonmouth, Draco's bike, was tipped over on the ground. Both of its mirrors were broken. Crabbe sat on the curb. He held onto his head. Blood dripped between his fingers. Behind Zach, Justin played with a switchblade. Wayne carried a lead pipe. Goyle dragged a thick chain out of Lupin, joining us, ready to attack.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Zach called as we left the club.

"Zach," Draco replied, "Cedric let you off his leash? What are you doing here."

"Me and the boys were bored. Thought we would have a little fun. And, you know, there's nothing more fun than hunting a few pathetic snakes." Zach called at Draco.

Draco looked at his fingernails, avoiding Zach's gaze. "It's going to take a bit more than a couple of teddy bears to scare me, mister Smith. And tell your boss that if he really wants to start something, to come himself, not send his pathetic lap dog."

Funny. That's funny. You're always so fucking funny Draco." Zach yelled, pointing at Draco. He swung his bat, breaking the headlight on Cottonmouth.

I walked over to Crabbe. He breathed deeply. I looked at the wound beneath his hand. A layer of skin was gone, but it did not look deep. He was lucky.

"Nott, how's Crabbe?" Draco asked.

"He'll be fine. He's just been grazed."

"Good. Lets teach some Bears a lesson. Snakes don't like being disturbed."

Draco ran towards Zach. The rest of the Snakes followed suit. Zach swung his bat at Draco, but Draco bent forward beneath the swing. Still running, he tackled Zach to the ground. When Zach's hand reached the ground, the bat bounced out of his grip, and rolled onto the street. I jumped forward, grabbed the bat, and tossed it towards Draco. Draco caught it in the air, and swung down, hitting Zach in the stomach.

Around them, the of the gangs collided. Blaise kicked Justin's switchblade out his hand, and socked him straight in the face. Goyle swung a chain at Wayne, but Wayne blocked it with a lead pipe. Ernie kicked Draco in the stomach, pushing him back away from Zach. I ran forward, slid on the ground, and kicked Ernie on the back of the shin, causing him to kneel forward. Standing up quickly, using my momentum, I elbowed him on the back of the head. He fell forward onto the asphalt. Zach, who recovered from Draco's blow, grabbed my legs, and threw me to the ground. Wayne got a good swipe at Goyle with the lead pipe. He stumbled in a daze. Blaise reached forward, and put Wayne in a headlock, Justin kicked Blaise in the back, trying to break his grip. Zach climbed over top of me on the ground, and started to punch my face.

Finally, Draco grabbed the switchblade Justin dropped, and picked up Ernie from the ground. Ernie seemed concussed. His pupils were wide. Draco held the blade to Ernie's throat, and slowly pressed in. "Hey fuckers! How far are you willing to go!" Draco yelled with a wide smirk. Zach, noticing Draco, stood up quickly, and raised his arms. The other Bears followed Zach's lead. "I thought so," Draco said. "Next time, come when you're willing to play for real." Draco threw Ernie onto the ground and stepped back.

The Bears rushed forward, grabbed Ernie, and headed back into the car they arrived in. Draco played with the switchblade between his fingers. Once the Bears were gone, Draco wiped the blood off of the blade onto his suit.

"Nobody fucks with the Snakes."

...

Author's Notes:

This story is unlike any story I have written before. I hope you liked it. I was inspired by movies such as The Warriors, and music such as Twin Shadow's Five Seconds. I liked the idea of making something kinetic and rough. Most of my stories are meticulous. This one will be a little wild. I've already written most of it, so expect regular updates. It should only be about 15,000 words.

Just to be clear: the romance in this story is Nott/Hermione. Despite this, I hope you are willing to give it a chance. I write predominantly Nott/Hermione stories. I think they are a lot of fun. Feel free to check out some of my other stories, if you are curious. That said, the romance in this story is only a part of it. Draco has a pretty large role (in a sense, the largest), so don't let the pairing dissuade you.

Please Leave a Review.

Thanks. BJ.


	2. On the Prowl

2

I awoke shivering. The cold autumn morning seeped into the schoolhouse. We had no heating. I had a single blanket laid over top of me; my tight black pants felt chilled. I sat up and lit a cigarette. The room smelled awful. I had to cover my nose. A couple of the boys picked up the night before. The room was filled with a stale sex stench. Throwing on my leather jacket, I headed outside to piss. The grass was covered in frost. Heavy grey clouds dipped in the sky. I relieved myself, and headed back inside. I grabbed a plain white shirt, tied my leopard skin scarf around my neck, zipped up my leather jacket, and put on my leather gloves.

I headed outside, and threw off the tarp covering my BMW. I was tired of waking up alone. The awkward moans of the others played back in my mind. It was a problem of communal living. Blaise, who slept next to me, fucked a blonde girl late into the morning. Her cries rattled my brain.

I needed a fuck. Something to replace the shit replaying in my head. I straddled my bike, revved the engine, and headed towards the city.

I parked my bike outside an old brick apartment building. It stretched upwards ten stories. The concrete balconies were aged and stained. I lit a cigarette, leaned against the wall next to the door, and waited. A brittle wind passed along the street. I bogarted my cigarette, and kept my hands in the front pockets of my coat. Finally, someone entered the building with a key, and just before the door closed, I caught it with my foot. Throwing my smoke into the street, I entered the building.

Gingerly, I climbed the stairs up to the eighth floor. Along the hallway, I walked slowly with my head down. At the doorway with 802 marked on the front, I hit the bottom of my hand against the door. There was no response. I hit it again.

"Jesus Christ!" I could hear someone yell inside. "Give me a fucking second." The door opened partway, just enough for an eye to peek through. "Nott? What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Hey Luna. Can I come in?" I asked.

Her eye narrowed at me, and she close the door. I hit it once more with the bottom of my fist. The door opened. "Thanks," I said to no one. I walked into the apartment and quickly locked the door behind me.

"I made some coffee. Want any?" Luna called from the kitchen.

"Sure," I said. I made my way into her living room and sat down on the couch.

She carried in a small tray with two cups on it, and placed it on her coffee-table. Luna was short and skinny. Her long blonde hair was loose and wild. It reached down to waist. She wore a single long white shirt down to her knees. The neck was wide, and dipped down below her neck. It would have shown cleavage, if her breasts were large enough. But, alas, she was flat chested. Her grey eyes stared at me with contempt. She grabbed her coffee and brought it to her lips. "So, why are you here, mister Theodore Nott? To make a purchase?" She took a sip.

I dropped a handful of sugar into my cup and stirred it with a spoon. "No. I'm alright. I was wondering..."

"If you could get a cheap fuck?" She said, irritated. A cold gaze stared deep into my eyes.

"Hey. You're making me out to be a villain if you word it like that," I tried to defend myself.

"Look Nott," she said firmly. "We're over. Remember? If you want coke, that's cool. I will sell you coke. But, unless you want an eight ball, don't fucking bother me. I'm not some cheap whore ready to jump on your dick whenever you ask."

"Don't be like that..." I started to say, but I was cut off.

"Don't be like that? Go fuck yourself. If you didn't want me to be like this, maybe you shouldn't have stuck your dick in that pretentious actress bitch." She took another sip of her coffee. "You know what? Get the fuck out. I don't have to deal with this, this early in the morning." She stood up and motioned me to leave.

I took a couple large gulps of my coffee, and I headed into the hallway. "Thanks for the coffee," I said under my breath.

"The next time I see you, you better have a hundred and fifty bucks in your hand, and say 'an eightball, please' or else don't waste my time, you son of a bitch."

She slammed the door on me, and locked the padlock. It could have went better. I rubbed my eyes, and I headed back down to my bike

Next, I rode into the entertainment district. In the bright morning, the seedy neighbourhood barely resembled itself. The neon lights were muted and dim. Cluttered sidewalks were empty. The resounding bass following along the clubs was silenced. I rode down a narrow alley way, parked my bike next to a dumpster, and hung out next to an unmarked door. There, I took out Kerouac, and began to smoke. As the day progressed towards noon, the cold did not wither. I tied my scarf tighter. My fingers slowly turned the pages.

Close to twelve thirty, the unmarked door opened. A tall lanky girl with short blonde hair stepped out from the door. She wore an oversized suit. The shoulders bunched close to her neck and the sleeves were wide. Her baggy grey pants dragged downwards, showing the top of her white underwear. She lit her cigarette as soon as she was outside. Turning her head, she noticed me standing idly. Shaking her head, a slight smile grew on her lips.

"Well, if it isn't Theodore Nott. Dangerous for you to be around. I'm sure the Bears would be eager for revenge if they saw you around here."

I lowered my book, and lit another cigarette. "I wouldn't worry. They're probably too busy licking their wounds in shame to show their faces."

"They're a stubborn bunch. You might be surprised."

"Whatever." I looked around the alleyway. "What's with the get-up?"

"What? You don't like it?" Hannah looked at her outfit. She felt her breasts and rubbed her hand down the side of her leg. "I think it's pretty sexy. Don't you?"

I said nothing.

"It's a costume. We're doing dress rehearsals for the show tomorrow."

"Yeah? What play?"

"Waiting for Godot. We gender reversed it. I'm playing Estragon. I think you'd like it. It goes on all week. Although, considering the stunt you boys pulled, it might be good to avoid the Bears' territory for a while."

"Hey. They came looking for us. We gave them what they wanted."

Hannah shook her head. "You're all such neanderthals. What are you doing with those punks Nott? You're smarter than this. What's the point in all of it? An endless cycle of violence? What good is supposed to come from it?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know." I looked to my left, and then my right. "You know, no one is around. It might be a good time to do one off right now."

Hannah laughed. "Is that why you're here? You're such a simple fellow at times, Nott." I moved forward, and kissed her neck. Slowly, I moved my hand beneath her pants. She grabbed my arm, and pulled it back. "That was not an 'okay'. I'm not in the mood for it Nott. There's something about senseless brutality I find ais a real turn off." She tossed her cigarette away. Fixing her pant line, she turned around, and entered back into the theatre.

The day was not going my way. Defeated, I climbed onto my bike, and headed towards the outskirts of town. Passing through the suburbs, I made a detour to the bar Fluffy. Fluffy was a bar and grill off the highway. It was a popular destination among truckers leaving, or entering, the city. I sat down in one of the booths in the corner, ordered a pint, and started to read Kerouac.

Then, unexpectedly, I was joined by another. A woman sat down across from me. She had long brown bushy hair. She wore thick rimmed glasses and a red flannel shirt.

"Hermione Granger," I said. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Hermione did not dress like the rest of the Lions. She was like Draco. The Lions usually had spiky gelled hair. They wore wife-beaters and ugly gold chains. Hermione looked more sophisticated. She and Draco may not have been too different. "Hello Nott," she said casually. She ran her fingers through her hair. "A little early to be drinking, isn't it?" She asked, pointing at my pint.

"Frankly, doesn't feel early enough, with the day I've been having," I said. "You're deflecting from my question. Why are you bothering me?"

"That's a rude way to put it." She smiled. The waitress passed by, and she ordered herself a drink: a dirty martini. "You looked so sad alone, I could not bare the sight. Plus, never thought I'd see a Snake read."

"Well, I never thought I'd meet someone who willingly fucked Ron Weasely. Life's full of surprises," I shot back to her. "Now, I'd like to get back to that book. If you wouldn't mind."

She chuckled at my remark. Her martini arrived. She stirred it with her finger, before taking a large sip. "You forget where you are, Nott. This is Lions' territory. You have no power here. It's my domain. If you push too hard, I can easily get you thrown out. Surely you know the owner here: Hagrid. The big fucker with the heart of gold. He's a friend. There would be no hesitation, and, if you're lucky, no broken bones."

I sat back in my chair. "I hate this town at times. Everything comes down to politics, doesn't it? Can't even have an afternoon beer in peace."

"It's a common problem," Hermione admitted. "What are you reading?"

"_The Dharma Bums_."

"Kerouac?"

"Yeah."

"I never liked Kerouac. Got about half way through On the Road, and I had to stop. Frankly, I found the whole thing boring. He's just listing off all the places he's drank and taken drugs, and the people who he did it with."

"I think that's a fair point," I conceded.

"Is _The Dharma Bums_ any better?"

"Not particularly." I sighed. "Okay. Enough of this. I know you want to say something. What is it? Why are you here?"

"Cutting through the bullshit. I can respect that. There's a reason Malfoy keeps you close." She drank down the rest of her martini. She looked at me in the eyes. "I'm here with a warning. Something's coming."

"What is?"

"They are coming back."

"Who is?"

"You know."

The colour faded from my face. "Hogwarts?"

"Yes. They've been making deals around the city. We've been talking to them the past couple of weeks. They'll be coming in the next week or two. You and your band of merry street punks better smarten up, and think about the offer they'll give you. It'll change everything."

She stood up from the booth, and slowly walked away. Her dry martini left on the table. I sat quietly in my booth. My arms stayed still. My book rested face up. I did not move. I was far too afraid.

...

Author's Notes:

Here's the second chapter. I've completed most of the story so far, so, hopefully, I should update it frequently within the next week or two. I hope you liked it.

Please Leave a Review.

Thanks. BJ.


	3. Dumbledore

3

A week later, Saturday afternoon, I was sitting back in the schoolhouse. Flint and I were spitting a mickey of gin. Hermione's warning played back in my mind. I could not shake the sense of foreboding. If the mob was returning, it would change everything. The Snakes would never be the same.

Flint was the oldest of the Snakes. His greying hair made him appear older than he was. His cheeks were jaunt. The lines of his face stretched along his face. He wore a leather jacket. Silver studs climbed up the lobes of his ears. His breaths were sharp. They sounded like a wheeze. He leaned forward, drinking the gin like water. My back rested on the wall. I sipped my glass tepidly.

There were three other Snakes in the schoolhouse. Blaise listened to punk rock on his stereo. Goyle, with his mohawk, stood outside. Our leader, Draco Malfoy, sat on his bed. The white of his hair glowed in the low light of dusk. We were waiting for the night. That's when the Snakes went out hunting. Draco was deciding our plans; imagining how it was going to go down.

The lull was broken suddenly. Like a gunshot, the noise shook us.

"Snnnnaaaaakes!" A low booming voice cried outside.

We all turned to the door, expecting Goyle to say something. He would warn us if someone had arrived. But, there was silence. I reached forward, and pocketed my switchblade. We all stood up, and headed towards the door. Draco picked up a revolver off the desk next to his bed. Blaise grabbed a cricket bat before heading through the front door.

In front of the schoolhouse, a half dozen shinning white cars were parked. The front doors of the cars were open. Two men stood at each one. They all wore fitted black suits with black sunglasses. Goyle stood next to the door. His pool cue in hand. The colour was gone from his face. He stood frozen in fear. The men's guns were clear to be seen. If they wanted to, they could kill us all in a moment. This was our base, but they had the power. We were like little children caught in the headlights of a speeding car. All we could do, was watch, scared, as they passed by.

A fat man wearing a long purple cape stepped out of one of the cars. He walked holding a long wooden cane with a shiny pearl handle. His thick fingers were covered with a number of large golden rings. He had a long white beard. When he walked, the buckles on his purple cape rattled. He moved slowly. His arms were open as he approached. "Greetings, Snakes. I'm glad to finally make your acquaintance!" His baritone voice was soft, but loud. "I'm sure you've been expecting me."

Draco tightened his grip on the revolver. "We might have been warned of your visit."

A wide smile grew on the old man's lips. "Is that Draco? I heard you were the leader of the this group. How you have grown! You look like a man, my boy." He spoke affectionately. Once he reached the front steps of the schoolhouse, he stopped, and placed his cane firmly into the ground.

"I never expected I'd see you again, Dumbledore."

Dumbledore was the godfather of the Hogwarts Crime Syndicate. It used to run the underworld of the city. Six years ago, one of the Hogwarts lieutenants, Voldemort, sold out the Crime Syndicate. It started one the largest police crackdowns the city had ever seen. Many of the higher ups were successfully charged in the "Death Eater" trials. The former ranks of Hogwarts was thinned out. Dumbledore was one of the few able to avoid capture, thanks largely to the help of Harry Potter, a junior member of the mafia at the time. Dumbledore left the city in a rush, liquidating most of the Syndicate's possessions. He disappeared off the map.

Draco, a fellow junior member of Hogwarts, was one of Voldemort's right hand men. He avoided police investigation thanks largely to Voldemort's intervention. The void left by the dissolution of Hogwarts created a turf war. Everyone was involved, from enforcers to runners, and nobody was trusted. People did not trust their closest friends. Anyone could be a rat. In the mess, Draco began the Snakes. Initially, they were a rambunctious group hoping to establish their strength downtown. It was a particularly bloody time. Might was right. The group with the biggest fist won. A couple months passed, and no one was looking like a winner. All of the competing factions were weak and strained. No one had the numbers to assert control over downtown. Small groups carved out havens in parts of the city. I joined the Snakes around then, as a personal favour. Draco and I grew up on the same block. He needed someone to help plan for the future; a strategy beyond the random beatings every couple of weeks. That's when we decided to head to the outskirts. Claim the piece of pie no one else was interested in. With our pressure, we would turn the coal into diamond. The plan did not unfold how we desired. Our numbers were low, and we lived in a shit hole, but we were mostly safe. No one could challenge our claim. It was home.

"Why are you here?" Draco asked Dumbledore.

"Are you familiar with the myth of the phoenix?"

"Yes."

"Well," Dumbledore began. He stretched out his arms. "Like the phoenix, I've come to rise from the ashes of the dead. Hogwarts is back. In in this new life, we will burn hotter and brighter than ever before."

"Your entourage is impressive Dumbledore, but it'll take more than a dozen men to take back the city."

Dumbledore nodded. "I am well aware of that, boy. That's why I am here. I need ranks. Men I can trust. People willing to bring Hogwarts to its former glory."

"How has that been going for you so far?" Draco asked.

"Good! We've been in talks with the Lions for weeks. Our visits with the Bears and the Ravens have been fruitful as well. They are interested in our prestige. Eager to join our ranks. Now, I am here, asking the Snakes to join. I want you to become a part of the new Hogwarts. Part of the force that will rule this city once more. You will be appointed as a lieutenant, Draco. Your men will be members of the strongest Syndicate on this coast. What do you say?"

"How can I trust you? You have reasons to go after me. Yet, you want me as a lieutenant. I find your words hard to believe. I'm not as naive as I once was, Dumbledore. I will not let my guard down."

"Now, Draco, do you honestly believe, if I wanted you dead, you would still be alive? All it would take is a snap of my finger." He raised his arm, and snapped his fingers loudly. We all flinched, ready for an attack, except Draco. He stood perfectly still, staring Dumbledore in the eyes. "No. I wouldn't do that. I know you had nothing to do with it. I had my own men in Voldemort's circle. I know who sold me out, and Snape has made it clear you're clean. The way I see it, if you were going to sell me out, you would have done it then, with Voldemort. I have no reason to doubt your loyalty now."

Dumbledore stepped forward, onto the first step of the schoolhouse. We all took a step back instinctively. Draco stood still. Dumbledore continued: "think about it. I'm offering you a chance to get out of this shithole. You can have the respect you've always desired. A real place of authority, not just looking out for a bunch of street punks. You will all become members of an illustrious institution. We're going to take back this city. Haven't you always wanted to look down on the sick ants walking through the streets. Don't you deserve to be above them?"

Draco said nothing.

Dumbledore stepped back, off of the schoolhouse steps, and headed back towards his car. "I'll give you a week to think about it. I'll expect an answer in person." He stopped at the door to his car. "You know how serious we are," he turned to his other men, "torch one of the bikes." One of the suits with sunglasses walked up to the red Harley, unscrewed the cap, stuffed a rag into the gas tank, and lit the end. "One week Draco. Do not be late." He sat into the backseat. The long white cars sped off in a line.

Once the cars were off in down the lane, the bike with the rag exploded. "Aw fuck! My bike!" Goyle screamed.. He walked towards it. Black metal burned thick orange flames in the dusk light. Blaise and Flint followed after him, to access the damage.

I turned to Draco. He stood still, in the same spot, staring ahead. Planning. Imagining how it was going to go down.

...

Author's Notes:

That was fun! There's something funny about writing Dumbledore as a sleazy crime boss.

Thanks for all the nice reviews. It's fun to do something different. I have a habit of writing unconventional fanfiction. Feel free to check out some of my other stories if you liked this. Although, they are all unique. None are quite like this one.

Please Leave a Review.

Thanks. BJ.


	4. The Lions

4

We stood in the drive way of an old abandoned house in the suburbs. Crabbe and I leaned on our bikes. In front of us, Draco stood with his arms crossed. On the other side of the driveway, Harry Potter stood before Ron Weasely, Seamus Finnigan, and Hermione Granger. They sat on the hood of a black Cadillac, with its headlights blaring in the evening night.

Crabbe picked at his nails with a butterfly knife. "I don't understand why we are here."

I lit a cigarette. "We've already been over this. We need confirmation. Make sure the Dumbledore fellow is not just blowing hot air."

"I get that. Why are we here with them," he said, pointing to the Lions. "Shouldn't we go ask the Ravens or something. Someone's got to be better than these fucks."

I inhaled slowly. The tip of my cigarette burned crimson. "We are talking with the Ravens. Blaise should be speaking with Cho right now. We're also here to cross check the Raven's story. Make sure they aren't just in cahoots with them. Plus, the Lions warned us about Dumbledore. The Ravens said nothing. I think that's a good reason to put a bit more faith in the Lions than those other shit heads."

Crabbe shook his head. "I still don't like it."

"That's why you are here, in case it goes sour. You're the muscle in this operation. Pay attention. If Potter does anything shifty, step in."

"Got it."

Draco looked back at us. He centred his thin black tie. I gave him a nod, and he nodded back. Slowly, he began to walk forward on the driveway. Harry stoop up from the hood of the Cadillac, and walked towards Draco. They met half-way. Harry extended his hand forward to be shaken. Draco did not move. He stared intensely forward.

"It's a rare sight to be called out like this by the Snakes," Harry commented on the situation.

"Special circumstances require unusual practice. I was paid a visit by Dumbledore. He says he's bringing back Hogwarts. And you've signed up to join him. Is this true?" Draco spoke stoically. There was little inflection in his voice. Like a robot recalling the situation.

"You bet it is. A new dawn is coming to this city. And we plan on being a part of that."

"Dumbledore comes back after abandoning this city for six years, promises you the world, and you eat it up? Seriously Potter? I thought you were smarter than that. It'll take a lot more than fancy words to bring Hogwarts back."

"It will. That's why we need you among the ranks. Dumbledore has blessed you with the opportunity to join us. If you're not willing to become one of us, we will come after you. You will become our enemy. I will show you no mercy."

Draco ran his fingers through his white hair. "I do not appreciate empty threats Potter. Especially not from a slime-ball like you."

"They are not empty threats Malfoy. It's the rules of the game: you're either with us or against us. It's your decision. Your boys speaking with Cho tonight will hear the same thing. Remember this: Dumbledore has been back a few days, and he's already united the Bears, the Ravens, and the Lions. There's no limit to our power. Hogwarts has already started to redraw the map of this city. There's only one way to stop you from being erased from it completely." Potter said pointing forward.

"Do you really think Dumbledore is as powerful as he claims?"

"I'm not sure if you remember, but I gave everything for Dumbledore. I was ready to die for the man. This scar on my forehead is proof of it." Harry raised his hairline to show a lightning bolt shaped scar across his forehead. "No matter what Dumbledore offered when he returned, I was ready to jump at his feet."

"That kind of blind devotion is foolish Potter."

"There's nothing foolish about it. It's called loyalty. Something you are in need of. Dumbledore may be willing to look past your history with Voldemort, but I'm not. I'm going to keep my eyes on you, even if you join with us. The second you make a wrong move, I will be there. And you will face Hogwart's wrath."

"I hope it's scarier than you are, or else, I think I'll be okay." Draco turned around and headed back towards Crabbe and I. I threw my cigarette butt onto the ground. We revved our engines. The lights shone on Harry. Harry stayed still with his arms open. A boyish smile was written on his face. Draco got on Cottonmouth, and turned the key.

Behind Harry, Hermione jumped off the back of the Black Cadillac. She walked slowly towards us. Her hips swayed side to side. She continued past Harry, without acknowledging him. Her penetrating eyes stared directly ahead at me. I stepped off my bike. Draco sat back on Cottonmouth, his arms crossed. Hermione walked straight up to me. Her face was a few inches away from mine. She gazed into my eyes.

She poked me in the chest. "You and me. A date."

"A date?" I asked.

"Yes. A date."

"When?"

"Saturday night," she spoke firmly.

"Where?"

"Where's good for you?"

"The theatre. There's a show of Waiting for Godot," I said quickly. It was the first thing that came to mind.

"Good. I'll see you there."

She turned to Draco. Reaching into her coat, she pulled out a small piece of paper, and handed it to him. She gave him a slight nod. He stared at her stoically.

Then, she turned around, flicked her hand into the air, and walked back towards the Cadillac. She was joined by Harry halfway. Once they reached the front of the car, Ron and Seamus folded into the front seats. Harry and Hermione sat in the back. The car backed out onto the street. It's headlights shone on the three of us, turned into the lane, and sped off in the night.

"What the fuck was that?" Crabbe asked.

"I don't know."

"You know the broad?" He asked.

"We've spoken before," I admitted. "Seems kind of suspicious to me. Why ask me out now?"

Draco pocketed the piece of paper without reading it, and kicked up the stand of Cottonmouth. "Suspicious or not, we're going to need allies. She could come in handy. Don't waste the opportunity." He revved his bike. "Now, lets head back to the schoolhouse, and see if Blaise has been as successful as us." He revved his engine, and rode onto the street.

Crabbe fiddled with his bike for a moment. Under his breath, he said "why can't girls ask me out that directly..." Once he was in order, kicked up his stand, and followed behind Draco.

I stayed for a moment, in the driveway, alone in the dark. A calm passed over the area. I breathed deeply. Things were beginning to get complicated. I ran my fingers through my hair, before following behind the other two. The future of the Snakes seemed to hang on the horizon.

...

Author's Notes:

Sorry for the delay. I just started law school at a top school, so I've been insanely busy. I've been trying to fit writing into my schedule as I can. But, it's slow, and not going to get better anytime soon. Sorry.

Please Leave a Review.

Thanks. BJ.


	5. Lull

5

I sat back in my bed in the schoolhouse. Saturday. A week passed. I smoked a cigarette. The day loomed before me all week. It hung like a cloud above the eyes of the whole gang. Draco always seemed to be in deep contemplation. Some of us dove into our vices. Flint drank more; Harper's eyes were wild, his nose white; Crabbe got into a fight and broke his nose. Blaise was quiet. Goyle searched the town for a new bike to steal. The new guys, Malcolm and Graham barely stayed around. I tried to read. Really, I just stared at the words on the page. I could not stay focused. I was pulled away into a deep anxiety. The world was changing around me, and I was staring at ink.

Draco was going to head to Dumbledore around eight. Dumbledore did not say where they were going to meet. Draco must have known. A place Draco would know to meet him. I wondered what Draco was going to say. His face was stoic. I trusted Draco. He was a good leader. The Snakes would have long been gone without him. Still, he was human. He was not above mistakes. I always respected his openness to advice. I probably would not be a Snake if he was unwilling to listen to me. But, this time, he kept it to himself.

My date with Hermione was going to start at six. The play started at seven, and it took about an hour to drive down to the theatre. I did not like the idea of it. There must have been a reason for it. She asked me out too directly. It happened to coincide with Draco's meeting with Dumbledore. There was no way that could be a coincidence. It must be deliberate. There must be a reason they wanted me away. And there was the piece paper she handed Draco. He said nothing about it the past week. I was sure it was important. There was a reason she handed it to him directly. There was something more going on, beyond my eyes. Could I trust her?

Troubled, I stood up from my bed, and sat next to Draco. Draco's head was in his hands. He looked lost. I was also lost. We were two lost boys.

"Hey man," I greeted. "How are you doing?"

Draco looked up at me. "I'm alright." Draco's black suit was fitted. He wore his usual black tie. The white of his hair looked darker, closer to grey. "Preparing myself, you know."

"Yeah," I nodded. I lit a cigarette. "Do you think I should go on this date? I'd be more comfortable here, waiting for you."

Draco smiled. "No. You should go out. Have a nice time. I can take care of myself."

"But what if it's a trap? It can't be a coincidence that Hermione would ask me on a date, unless there's some reason to take me away from here. The whole idea feels fishy."

"Maybe she's taken by the Nott charm? You seem to have a nice affect on girls. There's your coke dealer and actress right? Those two are an attractive bunch. You don't think Hermione is similarly smitten?" Draco joked.

"Come on man. I'm being serious here."

"You're right. Although," he looked at me up and down, "I hope you're not planning to go on the date looking like that."

"Of course I am. I always look like this." I was wearing my regular get up: a black studded leather jacket with a green snake patch on the back, thick rimmed glasses, tight black pants, a chain as a belt, and a leopard skin scarf. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you're going on a date. She's probably going to wear a nice dress, and you'll be the neanderthal in a leather jacket."

"It's my Snakes jacket. I thought you of all people would respect that."

Draco shook his head. "Are you kidding? That thing's awful. There's a reason I never wear one. I think you all are taking it a little too far. You're still a Snake, whether you wear that ugly jacket or not." He breathed deeply. "Look. I have an extra suit or two here. Why don't you borrow one for the night?"

"No way man. You know I find suits dreary. I'll only wear one for a funeral. You remember our deal. Anyways, you're avoiding my point. Something about this whole night stinks and you know it."

"I know. Humour me. I'm under a lot of stress." Draco rubbed his eyes. "Of course tonight stinks. Everything that happens in this town does. There's always politics. There's always another motive. No reason to get hung up on it."

"What did the paper say? The one she handed to you."

"It's a warning."

"Shit. Tonight's a trap? You can't go then."

Draco shook his head. "I wouldn't say that. It's a little too obvious. Isn't it? What's her benefit? Why would she be giving information that would undermine the Lions? It doesn't make sense. She's too smart for that. There's something else at play here. I need to see for myself."

"You know it's probably trap, and yet you're still going to go into it?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know for sure. It might be legit. She might just be trying to scare me from attending. Get me on Dumbledore's bad side. And, even if it is a trap, what other options do I have? We know the Lions and the Ravens are in cahoots with him. He says he has the Bears as well. There's no reason to doubt that. Dumbledore's a dangerous man. You saw what he did to Goyle's bike. If I don't show, then he'll come here seeking revenge. He'll burn the whole place down and crucify us on the highway leading into town as a warning to others."

"We could reinforce this place. Go down with a fight. Or, we could run. Leave the city." I suggested.

Draco shook his head. "I'm not going to run. That'll just put a target on my back. I'd rather face him straight ahead, then always looking over my shoulder in case he's there. There's also no reason to bring you guys into this. Dumbledore's feud is with me. After he's done tonight, maybe he'll be satisfied, and won't go after you guys."

"You sound like a man going to his death."

"I don't think of myself as above that. We are all going to die sometime. Though, trust me, I have no intention of rolling over and dying. I'll be careful. If things go sour, I'll scatter. I promise you this: the Snakes will not die tonight. We've figure something out. Maybe we can ease things over with the foreigners. The Durmstrangs are going to need some more muscle if Hogwarts comes back. I do not have a clear idea at the moment, but we'll think of something."

"See, that's something I do no understand. Why has Dumbledore went after us? You know, the Snakes, the Lions, the Bears, and the Ravens. There are stronger forces in this city. People who used to be allied with Hogwarts. Why is he focusing on small fry like us?"

Draco sat back. "Well, Hogwarts lost a lot of its prestige after the crackdown. I bet a lot of those alliances are in tatters now. Plus, something you need to remember, is that Dumbledore loves being in control. He does not want subordinates who will try to usurp him when he's not looking. He wants people willing to accept the position he gives them. Who's better than Harry, Cedric and I? We were all low level members of Hogwarts when the crackdown happened. We're used to receiving orders from him. Not like some of the other punks in the city who are more interested in staying in control than anything else."

"What about the Ravens?"

"Cho's smart. If an opportunity will give them more power, then she will take it. But, she also knows not to take unnecessary risks. I'm sure Harry suggested Dumbledore go after her. You know he's fancied her for a while."

I smiled. "Harry's always thinking with his dick. It's amazing the Lions have been able to stay around for as long as they have under his command."

"The reason the Lions have not collapsed on themselves is that Harry's not the one really in charge. He just likes to pretend he is. Really, he's just hot air. Hermione's the one leading that gang. She's even smarter than Cho. Nothing she does is accidental. Everything is deliberate. Which makes her message to me and the date with you uncharacteristic. She's trying to use us, but I don't know how. I need you to go with her so that you can find anything else from her. You're my secret weapon. I'm not sure if they realize just how smart you are."

I inhaled from my cigarette. "Feels that's a lot of pressure."

"There's a lot at stake. Pressure comes with the game. Anyways, you should go even if there's no trap. If we really do join Hogwarts, we are going to need allies. Everyone's going to be looking for someone to stab in the back. It's the nature of that enterprise. I've lived it. We're going to need allies. Hermione's the best ally you could look for. Get her onto your side. Work some of your Nott magic. It will pay off in the end."

"Alright." I stood up from my seat and threw my butt onto the floor. Stamping it out, I said "I should head to the theatre. Draco..."

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

"Will do," he nodded at me.

I headed out of the schoolhouse. The night was cold. I zipped up my leather jacket. Throwing off the tarp, I straddled my red 2001 BMW F. I lit a quick cigarette, and smoked it alone outside. There was an ominous feeling that crawled through my bones. Nothing would ever be the same after tonight. I knew it. All I could do is ride out to meet it: fate.

...

Author's Notes:

Sorry for the delay again. I've been enormously busy. When I have a moment to myself, I'm too exhausted to even form a thought. Sorry. I hope you liked this chapter.

Please Leave a Review.

Thanks. BJ.


End file.
